Kamen Rider Decade: World of Madoka
by MadCow77
Summary: Kadoka Tsukasa visits yet another world without Riders, while Akemi Homura makes another attempt to achieve a good ending. The strength of a Kamen Rider may be just what she needs to properly end this time loop and defeat Walpurgisnacht, if they play their cards right.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this story. This work of fiction is purely for entertainment purposes only and not for profit.

* * *

**Prologue**

The scene is the aftermath of a climactic battle between two entities of unimaginable power. The first entity is a monstrous abomination that any sane human would say shouldn't exist, but yet it does, hovering triumphantly over a city in near ruins like a towering predator over its fallen prey.

The abomination takes the form of an enormous rotating cog surrounded by even more cogs in a concentric circle. A lady-like apparition in Victorian-era outfit sits underneath these cogs, hanging upside down like an unholy combination of woman and machine. It emits a constant and maniacal laugh that can easily unnerve an ordinary person. This thing is at least the size of a football stadium, perhaps even bigger. This is the Walpurgisnacht, the most formidable Witch that any Magical Girl has ever faced.

Lying on a pile of rubble below is a young girl not more than 14 years of age in appearance. She is dressed in a white sailor fuukuu, a traditional Japanese school uniform with purple collar, trims and dress. On her left forearm she wears a buckler with intricate, clockwork motifs. A purple gem in the shape of a diamond is attached to the back of her left hand. Her long and dark hair is ruffled while trails of blood flow down her brow after receiving a near-mortal blow from the Witch.

"Give it up, Akemi Homura" says a strange, white creature that stands atop a piece of rubble beside the girl. If not for its long, squirrel-like tail and a pair of elaborate bangs that adorn the sides of its head, one could easily mistake it for a cat. It gazes upon the girl with its lifeless and expressionless red eyes and begins to lecture her. "You cannot beat the Walpurgisnacht on your own. But if Kaname Madoka could make a Contract with me and become a Magical Girl herself, then perhaps..."

"No! Never!" Homura interrupts. She tries to get up, but can barely stand from her injuries. She is grimacing in pain, but there is also a very defiant and angry look about her face. Her right hand is reaching for her buckler, which is both a weapon and a time travelling device. She intends to go back in time to redo this all over again, like a gamer reloading from a previous save point after losing a battle. But this time, she hesitates...

"If you continue to redo the time loop, the accumulated Karma in Kaname Madoka will continue to increase," the creature responds. "You know this already, but you keep repeating your failures over and over again. I don't understand you humans at all."

Homura's hand begins to slump as she begins to fathom the weight of her predicament. Each time she travels back in time to save her friend, Kaname Madoka, and to stop her from becoming a Magical Girl, she inadvertently paints Madoka as a bigger target as the universe reacts to the attempts at changing Madoka's fate.

"No... why does it have to become like this?" Homura's defiant act has turned into one of desperation and despair. On her knees, she laments her continued failure and wonders if there shall be no victory in the future either. As she falls further into despair, her purple gem begins to tarnish and turn black...

"Don't give up just yet, Akemi-san!"

A young man who has also been fighting at the scene of battle struggles to get on his feet. He is neatly dressed, wearing a red t-shirt underneath a short, black overcoat and pants. A pink TLR camera hangs around his neck. Surprisingly his clothes and the camera are unscathed, though the same cannot be said for the rest of the man's body, which is covered in cuts and bruises from the fight with the Witch.

The man turns his attention to the white creature. "It is true that Akemi-san has encountered failure after failure. It could be that she may not even be able to obtain victory under the present circumstances. Humans fall all the time; they are not built to be physically indestructible after all."

"Then why do you keep at this farce, over and over again?"

"Because this is what humans do. We fall, we pick ourselves up, and we learn from our mistakes. We become stronger through our failure; it is our failures that support us and help us grow. And we are not alone. We have friends who will also help pick us up when we can no longer get up on our own. That is why humans are not the weak and pathetic race that you keep painting us as. Towards that end, we will not give up! We keep going and going until at last, victory is in our grasp!"

"But... all that accumulated Karma on Madoka-chan..." Homura begins.

"Who cares about all that Karma nonsense? If you break the cycle and the accumulated Karma is never used, then it is completely irrelevant!"

"I... I see." Homura begins to regain her confidence. "I nearly lost sight of my wish. The most important thing for me is to protect Madoka. That was my wish back then, and it is still my wish now. So I shall continue to pick myself up and fight until my wish has been fulfilled!"

The man seems to sense that something within him has changed, and pulls out a trio of cards from a card holder by his side. He notices the images on these cards, which portray a blurred and unidentifiable figure, have started to solidify and become recognizable.

"Damn you and your constant meddling, outsider!" The white creature, which has always been an expressionless entity thus far, shows a hint of disappointment and anger in its voice. "Just who the hell are you?"

"Just a passing-by Kamen Rider," the man quips as he brandishes another card in his hand. "Remember it!"

"Let's go, Akemi-san, and show that bastard Kyubey how it's done."

"_Henshin_!"

_KAMEN RIDE- __**DECADE**_!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**_One month earlier..._**

It is Akemi Homura's first day at school today, where she will officially be introduced to Kaname Madoka for the first time.

Of course, for the real Akemi Homura, she has already been through this sequence multiple times. Original timeline Homura was a weak and bedridden girl who only got released from hospital about two weeks earlier, but Magical Girl Homura is a tough, battle-hardened individual who has been going through the motions to fulfill her plans for Madoka for the past two weeks already. She has already gone hunting for the cat-like creature, Kyubey, and also rescued a stray cat to prevent a car accident that was the catalyst to Madoka making her wish and turning into a Magical Girl.

But today is different for Homura. As she walks down a street that she is familiar with, she spots something that is completely out of place. At first glance, that something is nothing but a nondescript building among the buildings on this street. The store's signboard reveals the name of the building: "Hikari Studio", a photography studio.

What piques Homura's interest is that she has never seen, or even heard of, Hikari Studio before. In all her days and multiple time loops walking down this very street, this is the first time she has seen this building. In fact, it wasn't even here yesterday, within the very same timeline!

As she ponders the mystery before her, the door opens and a young man steps out of the building. Appearing not more than 20 years of age, he is neatly dressed in a formal white suit and wears a pink TLR camera around his neck. Seeing her, the man raises his hand to greet her. "Yo!"

Homura is immediately suspicious and her eyebrows narrow. "Who are you?"

"Kadoya Tsukasa." The man is taken aback by her reaction, but answers with a friendly smile anyway.

"Akemi Homura" is her reply, said cold and calmly. She continues her interrogation. "What are you doing here?"

"Me? I'm... err..." Tsukasa hesitates for a moment, and takes a look at his clothes. He feels something in his left shirt pocket - some sort of ID card - and takes a quick look at it. "I'm a school teacher here, apparently!"

Homura is obviously skeptical at the act. He does look the part, but something just feels off about the whole thing. "I don't believe you. I don't know who are or why you're here, but you had better stay out of my way, or you will regret it."

With that, she turns away from Tsukasa and starts walking to school. This delay has cost her precious minutes of her time, and for a time traveler with a strict schedule to adhere to even a few seconds can be costly.

However, after a few paces she pauses. "Why are you following me?"

"Well, I am a school teacher and I guess I need to know how to get to the school?" Tsukasa replied with a wry smile. "Here, it says I teach at Mitakihara Middle School," says Tsukasa as he points to a line on his ID card. "This looks to be my first day".

"I go there too," comes Homura's reply. "Just follow me and keep quiet."

_This is really starting to get very suspicious,_ Homura thought to herself.

"So, do you know if there are Riders in this world?" Tsukasa asks bluntly. He can clearly sense that Homura is no ordinary girl, so there's no point in being subtle about the whole thing.

"Riders? I don't know what you are talking about. Didn't I just tell you to be quiet?"

Tsukasa continues to probe. "No Riders here, huh. So what about Sentai? Are you a Super Sentai member, perhaps?" Kadoya Tsukasa, as Kamen Rider Decade and traveler between alternate universes, has been travelling through enough worlds to know that the first person he meets is usually significant, so he's putting all bets that Homura is indeed the one he needs to befriend in this Rider-less world.

This time he is met by Homura's icy stare. "I don't know who you are, but you clearly are more than just an ordinary school teacher." Her hand moves to reach for a weapon, but stops short as she considers the situation. They are on a public street, after all, and she still doesn't know Tsukasa's intentions. So far he has not shown or indicated any sort of hostility towards her, only curiosity. "In any case, I don't know what you are talking about so stop asking me these questions."

"Okay, okay, no more questions," Tsukasa replies with both hands up in front of him. He senses Homura's hostility and decides not to press the issue any further, at least for now.

The pair quietly resume their walk to school.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the entrance of Hikari Studio, another person steps out. This time it is an attractive young woman who is about the same age as Tsukasa. She also has long brown hair, but wears an orange Monmouth cap and is dressed in a green t-shirt underneath a white jacket.

"Tsukasa-kun, wait!" She looks around and realizes that Tsukasa is nowhere in sight. "I wonder where Tsukasa-kun wandered off to so quickly."

Just then she senses a presence behind her and turns around to confront it. Standing before her is a man in grey overcoat. He wears a pair of oval-framed spectacles and a grey fishing hat.

"Narutaki!" The girl exclaims.

"Again, Decade has brought Riders into a world without Riders. This world shall be Decade's downfall, I'm sure of it this time!" With that he steps backwards and walks into a strange, shimmering wall of energy that simply appeared out of nowhere. In doing so, both Narutaki and the wall disappear from the girl's sight.

"What the hell was that all about?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kadoya Tsukasa's first day of school was a rather interesting and eventful experience. He found out that he was to be a temporary homeroom teacher for a class whose teacher had decided to take a break at the last minute. He also discovered that Akemi Homura was a new transfer student who coincidentally transferred into his class. And last but not least, he sensed that she had tremendous interest in one of the class' students, a cute pink-haired girl named Kaname Madoka.

Based on information gathered so far, Tsukasa is now stalking Kaname Madoka and her classmate Miki Sayaka at a shopping mall after school. He tried to follow Homura earlier, but she somehow managed to give him the slip.

The pair have just entered a record shop, so Tsukasa begins loitering around outside. Through the glass windows he can observe the pair as they sample various pieces of music in the store's listening kiosks.

_Seems like a very normal pair of school girls_, Tsukasa thinks. _I wonder what she sees in her_.

"What is your interest in Kaname Madoka?"

Tsukasa jumps as Homura approached him from behind. "You're one slick girl," he says. "Not many people can sneak up on me like that."

Still maintaining that same cold expression, Homura asks again. "What is your interest in Kaname Madoka?"

"I could ask the same of you."

Homura's eyes narrowed, but she remains silent.

_How very tsundere_, Tsukasa thinks to himself. "I've been observing the two of you since you explicitly called her out of class and had a very long chat in the hallway today. My first observation is that you seem to know her and the school very well even though it is your first day. I also believe that she has not met you before."

"You were eavesdropping on us," Homura responds, trying to subtly deflect the subject.

"No, but as your homeroom teacher it is my responsibility to keep tabs on my students. The school corridors are also mostly glass windows, after all." Tsukasa had done investigation work before, especially during his first journey into Kuuga's World where he was a detective and figured out the Grongi's plan all by himself. This was all just him playing his part in this world.

"That still does not explain why you are following Kaname Madoka after school."

Of course Homura is still unconvinced. Here she is standing in front of a total stranger who appeared out of nowhere and asked strange questions yesterday. _He's definitely up to something_, she thinks.

Just then, Madoka comes rushing out of the store, as if looking for someone or something in a hurry. Without noticing Tsukasa and Homura, she turns and runs towards a nearby stairwell.

"Now that's strange," Tsukasa says. "Let's continue this chat later-"

Homura was already running after Madoka, completely ignoring Tsukasa.

The two follow Madoka down into the store's lower levels, but lose sight of her in the basement. "Tsk... how could we have lost her like that," Tsukasa curses. Homura remains quiet and still, trying to spot or listen for any signs that could point towards Madoka's whereabouts. Before she can get any leads, however, things take a very strange turn.

The world around the pair suddenly seems to distort and melt away, only to be replaced by a psychedelic display of colours and sounds. Strange beings possessing the bodies of butterflies and mustached cotton heads appear out of nowhere and start prancing around the two. Trails of barbed wire and snapping scissors join this odd ensemble. Chains hanging from nothing above are next in line. This just gets weirder and weirder.

"What the hell..." is all that Tsukasa can mutter under such circumstances.

* * *

As the strange figures begin to act menacingly and move closer to the two, Tsukasa instinctively interposes himself between them and Homura.

"Stand back," he exclaims as he pulls out a large, white belt buckle. This device features nine symbols surrounding a central transparent window. At the top of the device is a card slot; any card inserted into the device would be visible in that window. This is the Decadriver, which allows Tsukasa to transform into Kamen Rider Decade.

The Decadriver automatically generates a belt to latch on to Tsukasa's waist when he slaps it onto his torso. He then draws a card out of the Ride Booker by his side, and in one swift motion slides it into the Decadriver.

"_Henshin_!"

_KAMEN RIDE- __**DECADE**_!

In a brief display of special effects and animation, Kadoya Tsukasa transforms into a pink masked Rider with black and white barcode-like motifs on his face and body armour. He then takes his Ride Booker and transforms it into its gun mode, and starts firing at the oncoming horde of creatures.

Homura hasn't been idle during all this commotion. While Tsukasa was transforming, she went into her own transformative motions. Holding out a purple gem in the shape of a Faberge egg, her clothes change into a purple sailor uniform motif with a buckler shield latched onto her left forearm. The gem becomes the diamond-shaped jewel that attaches to the back of her left hand.

From Decade's point of view, Homura had just transformed next to him and pulled out a gun from her shield. In the blink of an eye, however, she is crouched several yards away and over a dozen creatures are falling over from gunshot wounds.

"Time stop, huh?" he guesses. "Well then, let me try this!" Decade is referring to another card that he draws from the Ride Booker. In one swift motion, he swaps it with the card in his belt.

_KAMEN RIDE- __**FAIZ**_!

Now instead of Decade's pink armoured form, he transforms into Kamen Rider Faiz. This armoured Rider form is a black figure with silver breastplate and has red lines running along his arms, legs and torso. The helmet features one large yellow visor that is split into two halves, like the Greek symbol Phi, forming his eyes.

While in Faiz form, Decade draws yet another card. "And now this!"

_FORM RIDE- __**FAIZ ACCEL**_!

The Faiz form changes again. The breastplate splits into two halves and become his shoulder pads, revealing an intricate engine of some sort on his chest. His yellow eyes turn red. He then activates a digital timer on his left hand.

_START UP_!

Decade in Faiz Accel form begins to move so fast that we only see a blur, charging into the horde of creatures as he begins his attack. Unable to react to his super speed, the creatures are unceremoniously beaten by Decade's powerful punches and kicks.

Soon the digital stopwatch on his hand counts down from 10 to 0.

_TIME OUT_!

Decade returns to normal speed as dozens of creatures fall. "How do you like that?"

"Slow," Homura replies as she mows down another group of creatures with an M249 light machine gun. "In any case, this is not getting anywhere unless we find and kill the Witch of this space."

As the last creature falls, the surroundings start to melt again. The psychedelic scenery fades away and is replaced once more by the familiar mall architecture.

"The Witch has fled," Homura bluntly declares.

"So you fight Witches in this world," Tsukasa ponders as he pulls two handles on the Decadriver apart. This action ejects the current Form Ride card in the driver, and also undoes his transformation. "If you're neither a Rider nor a Super Sentai, what are you?"

"Puella Magi."

"So, starting from the beginning," Homura states as she calmly levels her weapon at Tsukasa. "What are you and what is your interest in Kaname Madoka?"

There is a brief and awkward silence between the two, before a loud _clunk!_ echoes across the basement.

"Madoka!" Homura promptly rushes towards the source of the sound without hesitation. Tsukasa decides to follow closely behind.

* * *

Homura and Tsukasa arrive at the source of the noise and encounter a group of three girls. Two of them are known to Tsukasa - Kaname Madoka and her blue-haired classmate Miki Sayaka. Madoka is sitting down and caressing what appears to be a small white animal on her lap. A fire extinguisher lies at Sayaka's feet, and Tsukasa assumes that is the source of the sound they heard earlier.

Tsukasa does not recognize the third girl, but she is known to Homura. Yellow-haired with elaborate pig tails, she is dressed in the same manner as Homura. A small orange gem can be spotted adorning one of the ribbons on her hair. Tsukasa guesses that she is also the same as Homura.

Upon their arrival, Madoka looks up. "Homura-chan..." she begins, and then notices Tsukasa. "And sensei..."

The white creature also looks up and notices Homura, then flinches away. Tsukasa notices that the creature is wounded, and then put two and two together.

"The Witch has already fled." The yellow-haired girl speaks directly to Homura. "If you want to kill her, please go after her as soon as possible."

"I need to deal with someone else."

"You don't seem to understand, huh?" The yellow-haired girl replies. "What I really mean is I won't kill you this time."

Silence engulfs the room as the two stare down each other.

"Wait just a minute," Tsukasa begins. "Perhaps we've started on a wrong foot here..."

"This is none of your business. Please stay out of it," replies Homura.

The stare down continues for a little while longer, then Homura turns around and leaves. The yellow-haired girl eyes Tsukasa curiously, unsure of what to make of him. "This girl called you sensei," she says, gesturing to Madoka. "You are a teacher at Mitakihara Middle School?"

"Yes, that's right." Tsukasa decides to let Homura go and learn about this new girl instead. He thinks he may have a better chance of learning more about this world if he stays with this group. Homura has been cold and tight-lipped all this while, after all.

"So I suppose you are also a Puella Magi, like Akemi-san back there?"

The yellow-haired girl nods. "I'm surprised that a school teacher knows about Magical Girls and Witches. I still don't know if I should treat you as an enemy or a suspicious person."

_That's almost the same thing!_ Tsukasa tries to defuse the situation by changing the topic. "Your friend there looks hurt," he begins, referring to the small white creature in Madoka's arms. "Maybe we should get him to safety first."

"He called to me," Madoka quietly says. "He called for help, and I heard his voice in my head."

And so the group convened to a safer place to treat the creature. Here Tsukasa learnt that the yellow-haired girl's name is Tomoe Mami, and that she also goes to the same school but is senior to the other girls. The creature is called Kyubey, and it has been working with Mami for a long time. Even more surprising, it speaks!

"Thank you for saving me, Kaname Madoka and Miki Sayaka. In fact, there's something that I want you to do for me."

Kyubey pauses briefly to make sure that it has the girls' full attention before it continues.

"I want you to make contracts with me and become Puella Magi!"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I'm also curious how an interesting person like you knows about Puella Magi and Witches," Kyubey asks Tsukasa as he walks down the street leading back to Hikari Studio.

Earlier that night, they gathered at Tomoe Mami's apartment where she served cake and tea while explained the life of a Puella Magi, or Magical Girl, to the two girls Kaname Madoka and Miki Sayaka. She only let Tsukasa tag along because of his insistence and because of Kyubey's request. It was also quite interested in Tsukasa and wanted to question him some more, but did not get anything out of him at during the tea session.

Tsukasa, however, gained a lot of insight about these Magical Girls and how they operate, and why they fought Witches. In fact, some of the topics raised that night seemed suspicious to him, including the act of making wishes in exchange for the ability to transform into a Magical Girl, and the necessity to replenish one's Soul Gem by constantly fighting Witches and collecting their Grief Seeds.

It got late and he didn't get to press some issues he was curious about, so he bade the girls farewell and reminded them not to stay up too late as they still had school tomorrow. Kyubey decided to follow Tsukasa out though.

"I think you know a lot more than you are letting on. I'm curious what you and Akemi Homura actually know," Kyubey continues.

"Why don't you go ask her yourself?" Tsukasa answers with a question. "I'm curious about her myself."

"You're right. You don't know anything about her. After all, you're just an outsider."

That last comment made Tsukasa pause for a moment. "An outsider?"

"Yes, and I'm wondering what you're doing here. To destroy this world, perhaps?"

That was a very obvious hint. _He must have already met Narutaki. That annoying bastard goes around telling everyone that Decade, the Destroyer of Worlds, is here to destroy their world and they should all band together to drive him out of this world_.

"I'm just passing through."

"In any case, I'd appreciate if you do not destroy this world until I have fulfilled my energy quota. Then I won't have any more business left with this world and you can do with it as you please, though by that time I can't guarantee that there would be anything left for you to destroy. Good night to you, Destroyer of Worlds."

That last comment took Tsukasa by surprise, but he managed to contain it as to not let Kyubey sense anything amiss. _At least that blabbermouth Narutaki was of some use after all_, he thought. Now it is obvious that Kyubey is the enemy of this world to be stopped, and Akemi Homura is probably on to it as well.

* * *

The following night, Tsukasa is out stalking again when he manages to eavesdrop on some interesting bits of conversation.

"They were chosen by Kyubey."

"You're guiding them to become Puella Magi."

"Isn't that interesting?"

"No, they'll cause problems. In particular, Madoka Kaname."

"I see. It seems to me that you've noticed her talent too."

"I really can't let her make the contract."

The conversation continues for a short while, degrading into threats of violence and death before one side decides to end this tirade and leave. That side would be Tomoe Mami.

Once Tsukasa is sure that she has left, he steps out of the shadows and into Akemi Homura's sight. "The first interesting fact," he begins while extending his index finger to indicate the point count. "Kyubey is very, very interested in Kaname Madoka."

At the mention of her name, Homura is visibly disturbed but remains silent, curious to hear what else he has to say.

"Fact number two," he pauses for dramatic effect. "Madoka seems to be an especially special person, that's one thing the two of you can agree on," referring to the conversation earlier.

"And number three, which I should call speculation rather than fact, she will be somewhat instrumental to Kyubey's world-destroying shenanigans which you no doubt are aware of and are trying to stop."

Tsukasa's eyes turn to greet Homura's icy gaze. "Am I correct so far?"

"What is your part in all this?"

"I'm just a passer-by taking an interest in local matters," replies Tsukasa. "I may not know what the deal is between you Puella Magi and Witches, but whatever it is I can't stand by while a mysterious cat-thing from hell brings about the next apocalypse."

"You should stay out of this," Homura warns. "Nothing good will come out of it."

"Still giving me the cold shoulder?" Tsukasa turns around and walks back into the shadows. "Are you sure you can save the world all by yourself?"

Homura is left standing alone to ponder his words. _Yes, I can. I made this promise to myself a long time ago_.

* * *

Tsukasa, utilizing the red beetle-like Kamen Rider Kabuto form in Clock Up mode, is speeding through a Witch's labyrinth as fast as he can. Numerous creatures appear to block his path, but without being able to match his speed they are quickly and effortlessly dispatched of as he races forward. _I need to get to Tomoe Mami in time_.

Earlier, he bumped into a flustered Kaname Madoka who gave him a quick, polite greeting before running off again, heading in the direction that Tsukasa guesses leads to Mami's apartment. He decided to shadow her to see what the fuss was about.

His guess was confirmed when Madoka arrived at the apartment. She did not go inside, however. They briefly conversed at the front door, and then hurriedly left together. He continued to follow the pair until they reached a local hospital.

There, they both suddenly disappeared into a wall – no doubt the entrance to a Witch's labyrinth. What's more interesting is that he wasn't the only one following the pair. Akemi Homura went in shortly afterwards.

He took a deep breath and then put his hand on the wall where the three girls disappeared into. Sucked into the Witch's labyrinth, he made some progress inside when he encountered a trapped Homura, bound by a web of pretty red and orange ribbons. _Looks like Mami's handiwork_, he guessed.

"Looks like you tied up in some personal problems," he quipped as he tried tugging on the ribbons to gauge their strength.

"No," Homura replied in pain. The ribbons seem to tighten their grip the more she tries to struggle, even to speak. "There's no time; her magic is very strong. But Mami's about to face a more difficult Witch than she has dealt with before."

"Gotcha," Tsukasa replied as he drew a Kamen Ride card from his Rider Booker. "You owe me one."

"_Henshin!_"

_KAMEN RIDE- __**KABUTO**_!

* * *

Decade bursts into what appears to be the Witch's lair within the labyrinth. It resembles a large and spacious garden, but filled with all manner of strange motifs and patterns akin to the other labyrinth he was caught in previously. Colourful sweets, cakes and flowers surrounded a central set of tall platforms that resembled an oversized tea table set.

In the middle of the lair is a very large, worm-like thing with red polka dot patterns over its black body and a face like that of a clown. It has two colourful eyes and a sharp, pointed nose. It is looming over Tomoe Mami, poised to strike as she stares at the thing, appearing dumbfounded. Behind Mami, huddling behind some foliage, is Kaname Madoka, Miki Sayaka and Kyubey.

Decade immediately raises his Ride Booker gun and fires several snapshots, hitting the Witch's exposed side several times. This is enough to distract the Witch while shaking Mami back to reality. "You've really gotten ahead of yourself there."

The Witch turns its attention to the newcomer, staring at Decade intently like a curious child upon a new toy. It opens it big, gaping maw and pulls back to strike when another volley of shots ring out, puncturing its belly and nearly knocking it over. Mami had finally regained her composure and struck back using several magically-manifested large bore muskets.

Faced with two opponents, the Witch quickly returns its attention to Mami, the one who hurt it the most. Lashing out like a snake, it slams and sinks its teeth into the ground where Mami was standing just a split second ago. She backflips onto one of the taller platforms and conjures several dozen more muskets around her. With a simple gesture, she makes them fire simultaneously, effectively counting as an area of effect-type blast that prevents the worm-like Witch from dodging successfully.

Hit by the barrage of bullets, the Witch writhes in pain and is sent crashing into an adjacent pillar. Decade continues to watch as Mami manifests another weapon. This time it is just a single gun – an oversized musket that should probably be classified more as a cannon than a handgun. She takes a brief moment to aim, then unleashes her fury at the Witch's clown face.

_TIRO FINALE_!

In one final act of anguish, the Witch writhes and thrashes about, knocking over platforms and demolishing bits of scenery before ultimately disintegrating into black particles of nothingness. With the defeat of the Witch, the labyrinth collapses and everyone returns to reality outside the hospital.

"Thanks for your help," Mami says to Decade.

"No problem," he replies as he undoes his transformation and becomes Kadoya Tsukasa again. "But you really should be thanking Homura."

"Sensei!" Madoka gasps as soon as she recognizes Tsukasa. Sayaka lets out a similar response.

"Yo!" is Tsukasa's typical response. "I'll have to admit, you girls have quite the interesting after school past time. It sure beats ordinary club activities."

"Again, I thank you," Mami asserts, "but I'll not have anything to do with her." She is, of course, referring to Homura, who is now freed of Mami's magical binds and is approaching the group.

"The two of you have had a close shave with death," Homura addresses Madoka and Sayaka while completely ignoring Mami. "Let this serve as a warning if you still have thoughts of becoming Puella Magi."

"Cold as ever, eh?" Tsukasa comments as he watches Homura and Mami stare down each other. "I suppose that can't be helped under normal circumstances, but the two of you owe me a favour."

Mami and Homura instantly comprehend Tsukasa's words and are somewhat uncomfortable with the unexpected request, though Homura manages to hide her dismay much better than Mami.

"I… I suppose I do owe you thanks for trying to warn me about the Witch." Mami finally breaks the silence and extends a hand towards Homura. "So… for Tsukasa-san's sake, I'm sorry that I ignored your warning and tied you up earlier."

Homura seems reluctant at first, but then she notices Madoka observing her with a hopeful look in her eyes, so she finally gives in and takes Mami's hand. "Apology accepted.

"Alright, now how about some cake at Mami's place?" Sayaka responds enthusiastically, trying to break the somewhat tense atmosphere that remains despite the truce. Kyubey, on the other hand, stares perplexed at Tsukasa's attempts to unite the girls.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"So you are a Kamen Rider, and have been visiting many worlds and befriending the Riders of those worlds?"

"That's right," Tsukasa answers as he walks Madoka home after school. Things have quietened down a bit after the last Witch incident. Homura and Mami have come to an uncomfortable truce, and it seems like they has some kind of secret plan going on as they have been meeting regularly to prepare for some future event. Madoka and Sayaka have not fully given up on becoming Puella Magi; Madoka hasn't spoken much of it since the incident while Sayaka has been looking rather down, but she has been keeping her thoughts to herself.

Kyubey has not been spotted so far, or at least it managed to stay out of Tsukasa's sight.

It was purely a chance meeting earlier when Tsukasa crossed paths with Madoka, so they decided to take walk together and have a little chat. She was interested in his background and, seeing him try to get Homura and Mami to get along, he's become somewhat of an inspirational figure to her.

"It must be a lot of fun to be able to travel between all those worlds and see new things."

"It's not all fun and games," Tsukasa reminds her, reminiscing on some of the dangers he encountered on some worlds. The two continue with some light banter as they walk down the streets of Mitakihara.

"Oh look, it's Hitomi," Madoka exclaims after noticing a girl up ahead. She has long shoulder-length blonde hair and a fair complexion, suggesting a well-off family background. Tsukasa recognizes her too – she is one of Madoka's classmates.

"Hitomi-chan!" Madoka calls out to her friend, but her greeting is oddly ignored.

"Hitomi-chan, what's wrong?" asks Madoka again as she approaches her friend. The girl seems to be in some sort of daze, walking with an odd and sluggish gait not unlike sleepwalking. Then Madoka notices a mark on her neck, just underneath the left side of her chin.

Tsukasa notices the mark too – it is a Witch's Kiss, a symbol that seals the doom of its victim. They learnt about this from their first meet with Tomoe Mami. Whomever bears this mark tends strongly towards suicidal behavior.

"Ah, Miss Kaname, how do you do?" Hitomi suddenly answers in a very formal tone.

"What's wrong with you? Where are you going?"

"I'm off to a land far better than this one," Hitomi answers with a dreamy look. "Ah, right, Miss Kaname. Please come with me." She grabs Madoka's hand and drags her along. "Why yes! That's wonderful," she continues, speaking to herself. Madoka reluctantly follows her spellbound friend, thinking that she cannot just ignore her at all.

Tsukasa isn't liking the turn of events at all, but he quietly tags along. Hitomi is now walking and humming cheerfully to herself as Madoka sheepishly follows, looking very concerned. "What should we do, sensei? If only Mami or Homura were here, but I don't have their phone numbers."

"Don't worry," Tsukasa reassures her. "I'm here. I'll make sure nothing happens to both of you."

They soon realize that Hitomi is leading them towards the industrial district of Mitakihara. Even more disturbingly, they seem to be attracting a crowd of similarly-affected individuals. Walking like zombies, they drag themselves towards one of the nearby warehouses. Once inside, a few of them begin closing windows and locking doors while the rest start scavenging for various chemical containers stored within the complex. One of them carries an empty pail, and they begin mixing various chemicals into the pail.

As the chemicals begin to mix and start emitting a pungent ordour, Both Madoka and Tsukasa quickly arrive to the same conclusion.

"Stand back," Tsukasa gestures towards Madoka. "I'll take care of this."

"You mustn't interfere," Hitomi interjects and stands in Tsukasa's way. "This is a holy ceremony."

While Tsukasa and Hitomi are preoccupied with each other, Madoka makes a snap decision to act and athletically dashes past them. She quickly wrests the chemical concoction from the group and hurls it at the window. With a crash, the pail shatters the glass and carries the deadly chemical out of the warehouse.

Madoka's rash action has attracted the retribution of the crowd, who are clearly displeased with her. A number of them start to shuffle angrily towards her, while the rest turn on Tsukasa. Faced with a human wall, he can't reach Madoka in time so he yells for her to run and hide.

Madoka finds herself inside a nearby store room and locks the door, while Tsukasa quickly considers his next move. He doesn't want to transform and fight these people, since they are clearly ordinary humans who've been entranced by a Witch. As he weighs his options, the world turns surreal – the Witch has finally made its presence known.

"Now I can finally use this." Tsukasa is, of course, referring to his Decadriver. Before he can put it on, however, he is ambushed and grappled by half a dozen men. "What, you people are still at it?"

In the ensuing wrestle, Tsukasa drops the driver as he attempts to pry himself away from a mob of enthralled but angry men and women.

* * *

Madoka is falling.

She is in a spinning well of images, film reels and merry-go-rounds, falling endlessly as dancing television screens show images of her past few days of Puella Magi, Kamen Rider and Witches. Anyone else would have thought that they have gone insane, but Madoka realizes that she is in a Witch's Labyrinth.

Small little winged humanoid-like things, like cherubs, approach and grab both her hands and feet. They start to play a tug-o-war with each other with her limbs as rope, pulling her apart like a medieval torture rack.

Suddenly, something blue and white dashes past faster than the eye can follow. With each pass, it rips into one of the creatures holding Madoka, slaying them one at a time until finally she is finally free from their torturous grip. Finally, the blurred figure charges towards a large television set at the bottom of the well, slamming into it with such a fierce determination that it shatters the abomination with one blow. The Witch has been dead, and the world returns to normal.

"Sayaka!" Madoka exclaims in surprise when she recognizes the figure that saved her life. Miki Sayaka's Puella Magi costume is a blue and white dress. Sporting a flowing white cape, she also wears white knee-high socks and blue shoes, and is armed with and elegant and classy long sword.

"I can't believe you actually did it," Tsukasa comments from across the room while he retrieves his driver.

"Lucky for you that I did," Sayaka replies as she admires her own costume. It is quite obvious that this is her first transformation. "I can't believe you couldn't even handle a bunch of middle-aged men."

"To be fair, I don't fight ordinary humans."

Two more figures hurriedly approach, but stop and relax when they realize Madoka and the rest are safe.

"You're both late," Sayaka declares as soon as she notices the arrival of Akemi Homura and Tomoe Mami.

Then an unfamiliar voice speaks. "That's not the way to talk to your sempai!"

A third figure emerges from an adjacent rooftop. Stepping out of the shadows is a feisty young redhead clad in a red dress. She appears to be around the same age as the rest of the girls. In her right hand, she wields a long staff with a large jewel-encrusted spearhead. In her other hand, a box of chocolate-flavoured Pocky sticks. "A very sloppy act too," she continues as she draws another Pocky stick into her mouth. "The Witch didn't even drop a grief seed; you should have let it go, and waited until it ate a few people before properly ending it."

Visibly disturbed by those words, Sayaka shouts back at the newcomer. "Who the hell are you?"

The redhead, instead of answering, casually flicks back her hair and then makes a somersaulting leap from her high vantage point down towards the group, landing in front of Sayaka with her spear pointed threateningly. She then gestures for Sayaka to draw her sword as well.

"Sakura Kyouko…" mutters Homura under her breath.

"Kyouko, I called you here to discuss the coming of Walpurgisnacht, not to engage in another needless conflict," Mami says disappointedly at Kyouko.

"Sure, but seeing this newbie here with her tough act just pisses me off!"

Madoka tries to intervene by stepping in front of Sayaka. "Why are you doing this? You're also a Magical Girl, why are you picking a fight with Sayaka-chan?"

"Oh great, not only are you annoying but you have annoying friends as well," Kyouko snaps back.

Tsukasa is watching the conflict enfold with amusement, but is ready to react the moment things turn violent. Kyouko, a veteran Magical Girl who's no stranger to combat and violence, easily identifies the combatants from the noncombatants, so she instinctively marks Tsukasa as a threat. "Don't try anything funny," she says. "I don't know who you are, but I've got my eye on you."

"If a fight's what you want, then I'll gladly give it to you," Sayaka arrogantly responds as she draws her sword.

Mami also responds in turn by conjuring a long bore musket and levelling it at Kyouko. Homura appears beside Sayaka with a .357 Desert Eagle drawn. Tsukasa has put on his driver and is brandishing his Decade Kamen Ride card.

"Please stop this at once," Mami commands.

"Hmm. It looks like I'm outnumbered this time," Kyouko says, stating the obvious. "I'll retreat for now, but don't let any of this get over your head, newbie!"

Kyouko leaps back up towards the rooftop by making several quick jumps, using her spear to provide leverage and thrust as she bounces off one wall after another. As quickly as she appeared, she disappears into the night.

"I was a bit apprehensive for asking Kyouko's help at first," Mami says to Homura, "but now that we have Miki Sayaka, we no longer need that girl anymore."

"Agreed."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Apologies if Chapters 4-6 seem a bit rushed and gloss over some key points of the Madoka storyline. In truth, I wrote my first draft out of order: prologue, ch 1 and 2, then the final chapters, then finally the middle ones. So as the chapters started to reach the final fight, it got tricky making sure the plot carries along correctly to match the ending that I already wrote. So when it came to the 2nd and 3rd pass editing/review stage, I noticing some issues.

Instead of trying a major rewrite, I'm just going to go ahead with what I have, but keep the lessons I have learnt here in mind on future projects.

Also, some reviewers rightly mentioned why Decade didn't just defeat Charlotte in hyper clock up mode. I guess that's one inconsistency that I missed during a minor edit: originally he didn't transform into Kabuto and was running through the labyrinth in normal Decade mode. During what might have been the 2nd or 3rd editing pass I thought that was an inconsistency, he should be using a faster form if he was in such a hurry, and so I added the Kabuto transformation while leaving the rest untouched. And this is why I am so apprehensive to do more rewrites/overhauls as I continue my editing pass.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"I was told that you are the Destroyer of Worlds, Decade."

Kyubey perches, poker-faced and almost motionless, on a short stretch of wooden fencing as its two red, round eyes stare intently at Kadoya Tsukasa. "But a logical analysis of your actions suggests your actions being contrary to your title," it continues. "Why is that so?"

"You won't understand," Tsukasa answers as he stares back at the white, alien creature. "Just like I don't understand what's in it for you either."

"I do not benefit in any way at all, Decade." Kyubey says it with such a perfect neutral monotone that Tsukasa isn't sure if it's telling the truth or lying. "This is all for the sake of the universe."

"The universe?"

"Do you understand the concept of entropy and heat death, Decade? The universe will eventually die and the only way to continually extend its life is to constantly inject energy into the universe, prolonging the time till heat death."

This is all a fascinating concept for a science professor but Tsukasa is still baffled at where all this is going. "So how are Magical Girls and Witches related to this?"

"We Incubators have been experimenting with alternate forms of energy to find the most sustainable and efficient source that can be used to prevent heat death. However, most conventional forms of energy proved to be suboptimal for the objective at hand."

"Emotional energy, however, is a very promising source that has been exceeding our expectations so far. When a young human adolescent girl becomes a Magical Girl, the emotional energy from her hopes and wishes can be harnessed into a very usable form."

"But what's even more fascinating is what happens when all the positive emotions that the young girl radiates is overcome by despair. The very moment a Magical Girl becomes a Witch, there is a sudden surge of energy from that conversion unlike anything we have encountered before."

"It is a highly efficient source of energy that we can easily harness and control."

Tsukasa's heard enough. "You know, Kyubey," he mutters as he turns around and begins to walk away. "You talk too much."

"Decade! If you continue to interfere, we will be forced to deal with you."

"I do seem to attract that kind of fan base, don't I?" Tsukasa quips as he continues walking back to Hikari Studio. "In any case, you'll have to get in line first."

* * *

_DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA_!

The sound of Akemi Homura's M249 squad automatic weapon thunders across the Witch's enclosed space, spewing hundreds of bullets and ripping apart dozens of familiars that are swarming around her and Decade.

_KAMEN RIDE- __**HIBIKI**_!

_ATTACK RIDE- __**ONGEKIBOU REKKA**_!

Decade, in the red oni-like form of Kamen Rider Hibiki, wields a pair of large clubs that burst into flames that he can launch as projectiles. Throwing fireball upon fireball at the swarming creatures of darkness, he systematically exterminates them with ease.

The pair then turn their attention to the horrific abomination before them: a giant bird cage that holds a pair of bloodied, stamping feet.

_FINAL ATTACK RIDE- __**DECADE**_!

A row of golden rectangular energy fields manifest between Decade and the Witch, like a corridor of cards guiding him towards his target. He leaps into the first card, extending his leg into a flying kick. As he passes through each card, both his momentum and kicking power increase exponentially.

Decade's Rider Kick explosively slams into one side of the bird cage, severely wrecking the caged construct and toppling it over on its side. Akemi Homura then magically appears beside Decade after depositing several M9 hand grenades onto the fallen Witch in stopped time.

The Witch, and its barrier, collapses in a thunderous roar as the grenades do their work mercilessly.

"Tonight is a very busy night," Tsukasa comments after undoing his transformation. He throws a glance at Homura who returns a nod indicating her agreement.

Even before this fight, they have already run into Tomoe Mami who was en route to intercept another Witch, while Kaname Madoka was rushing in the opposite direction, muttering something about needing to see Miki Sayaka in a hurry.

"Kyubey is up to something."

* * *

Atop a fairly wide and spacious footbridge, two figures stand facing one another while a small white creature intently watches from the sidelines.

"No holding back up here," says Sakura Kyouko as she reveals her Soul Gem and transforms into her Puella Magi form. "Let's put on a good show."

Miki Sayaka returns the gesture and transforms into her radiant blue swordswoman appearance.

The two of them hold up their weapons in a guarded stance, circling warily around one another, waiting for the right moment to strike. However, the match has already been decided as Kyouko is the veteran here with much more combat experience over Sayaka, who only contracted less than a week ago. She easily spots an opening in Sayaka's stance and moves in to strike.

Kyouko's spear lunges like a deadly snake, thrusting in and out while Sayaka barely manages to dodge every one of them. This is all according to Kyouko's plan, as each attack throws Sayaka further off balance and forces her into a weaker position without allowing for any time to recover. Soon she is pressed against the side rails of the footbridge with nowhere else to go but down.

Sayaka takes a quick glance over her shoulder, realizing that another push from Kyouko will knock her off the footbridge and into oncoming traffic. Kyouko, on the other hand, takes advantage of this temporary lapse of focus to make one final, deadly lunge at Sayaka's exposed vitals… and misses.

Kyouko stares, dumbfounded, for a moment before realizing that Sayaka has been whisked away by Akemi Homura's unorthodox fighting skills – something that Kyouko has not been able to study and figure out yet. Kyouko moves to intercept, but is blocked by a sudden blur of movement. Decade, in Faiz Accel form, grabs hold of Kyouko's arm and pulls her further away from Sayaka. Once they are reasonably far apart, he lets her go and clocks down to normal speed.

"Quit getting in the way!" Kyouko snaps at Decade while menacing him with her spear.

"This is not the time to fight," Homura interjects.

"Sayaka-chan!" Kaname Madoka has finally caught up with the group, nearly collapsing from the exhaustion of running halfway across the city.

"You seem keen on interfering," Kyubey addresses Decade. "What do you hope to achieve from this manner of activity?"

Decade releases the Decade Kamen Ride card from his driver, turning him back into Kadoya Tsukasa as he turns to face the white alien.

"To stop you from making more Witches, of course."

That last bit of exchange hit both Kyouko and Sayaka like a surprise shot in the gut. Even Madoka is staring with her mouth agape, while Homura observes quietly at this unexpected turn of events.

Kyubey continues to argue with Tsukasa, unfazed by the expressions of the girls and totally ignorant on the implications of its words. "And how do you suppose this will end if you prevent new Witches from birthing and stemming the flow of energy?"

"I don't care about something that isn't going to happen in another million years. Or billion. Whenever. But right now you are taking advantage of the innocence of young girls, corrupting them and ultimately turning them into the very monsters you made them fight."

"What the hell is he saying?" Kyouko can no longer remain calm after hearing this exchange. "That we will become Witches?"

Madoka is driven to tears at Kyouko's conclusion and can only hug her friend, Sayaka even tighter. "Oh Sayaka… I'm so sorry… Sayaka…."

Sayaka continues to remain silent, her head down in shock as Madoka pours all her grief and sorrow onto her.

"Such a wasted opportunity," Kyubey observes after fixating its gaze on Madoka. "As she is now, she would have become the most powerful of all Witches, and might have provided so much energy that it would advance our efforts by several millennia, at the minimum."

"What then?" Tsukasa has never felt angrier in his life. He's seen all manner of evils and atrocities during his countless travels across worlds, but to have this small little creature toy with the emotions of innocent girls like they were cattle, is both unthinkable and unforgivable. "What happens after you've achieved your energy quota?"

"Obviously, we'll be done with our work and will return home." Kyubey says it like just another day at work, not understanding the implications of his remarks towards just about any sane human being with hopes and dreams.

_BLAM_!

Kyubey bursts into a bloodied red pulp as a shot rings out from the darkness. As everyone looks in the direction of the shooter, yellow ribbon-like tendrils snake out from the ground and engulf Homura in a familiar vice-like grip.

"If… if we're all going to become Witches eventually… then we should all just die now."

"Mami, stop!" Homura yells at Tomoe Mami. No one knows how long she had been there nor how much she heard, but it was definitely enough to break her. Now Mami is pointing another gun at Homura.

Tsukasa quickly interposes himself in front of Homura, while Kyouko turns to face this new threatening situation with her spear at the ready. Sayaka is still in shock and remains in the arms of Madoka.

"Please… get… out of the way."

Tsukasa does not move. "Put the gun down, Tomoe Mami. I understand what you're going through…"

"You don't understand anything at all!" Tears start rolling down Mami's face. "This is my life… my dreams… my hopes… that you're talking about!"

"And this is exactly why I'm telling you to stop," Tsukasa counters. "Mami, it's your dreams and your hopes you're throwing away now. You wouldn't want it to end just like that, without putting up a fight at all, would you?"

"Tsukasa is right," Homura solemnly speaks. "It's not over yet. If you give in now, you're just giving Kyubey exactly what it wants."

"Homura-chan…" Madoka is surprised at hearing the compassion in Homura's voice. She's never heard that side of her before; she has always only seen the aloof part of Homura.

"I don't know how this will turn out, but I'd rather go down fighting than let Kyubey get the better of me," Kyouko says, putting up a brave front. This is enough to touch Sayaka, who now also wants to act brave and strong like Kyouko. They are still rivals, after all.

At this point Mami is already on her knees, sobbing like a girl who had just been dumped by her boyfriend. She has completely lost her concentration and this releases Homura from her ribbon trap. Tsukasa walks towards her and extends his hand to give support. Kyouko follows his lead and extends her hand too. Then even Miki Sayaka gets up on her feet with the help of Madoka, and together they slowly walk over to Mami and offer their hands together. Homura is the last to join the group.

"Let's get through this together."

As the five girls comfort one other, another Kyubey appears and starts devouring its former body, completely removing evidence that it was ever killed. Homura notices this disgusting act from the corner of her eye but ignores it, having seen this several times before.

_Looks like I'm not needed now_, Tsukasa thinks as he turns around and walks into the shadow of the night.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Walpurgisnacht, a Witch so strong that it doesn't need to hide inside the closed dimensional space of a Witch's barrier. Its presence alone can cause significant casualties, and ordinary humans would only perceive it as some freak natural disaster. A single Puella Magi has no chance of defeating such a powerful Witch; it requires a group of coordinated Magical Girls acting as a team.

And so the planning begins.

"How do you know that Walpurgisnacht will strike here?" Sakura Kyouko asks. "There hasn't been any indication of it passing by this region."

"Statistics." Akemi Homura's response is short and succinct. She obviously knows a greater deal about this event than any other Puella Magi, but she feels that it is not the time to discuss it at this time.

Kadoya Tsukasa, Miki Sayaka, Tomoe Mami and Kaname Madoka are also present at this important meeting. They have all gathered at Mami's apartment, who is serving cake and tea while the discussions are underway. Her hands are still shaking as she pours her specialty brew into each cup; it is obvious that she hasn't fully recovered from previous revelations. Madoka notices this and offers to help, but Mami tries to be strong and politely refuses.

"Curious about your statistics," Tsukasa ponders. "Wouldn't it benefit the rest of us to know exactly what you've been keeping to yourself for so very long?"

Homura briefly considers Tsukasa's request, then brushes it aside.

"You shouldn't force yourself to carry a heavy burden if you have friends to help carry it for you." Tsukasa has some idea about how Homura knows so much about the other girls, and about events to come but he wants to hear some confirmation from her.

From an empty corner of the room, comes a familiar voice that causes everyone to tense up. "I'm very curious about what you have to say too."

Kyouko is quick to act, projecting a magical spear directly out of her Soul Gem towards Kyubey. "Nobody invited you."

"I seem to have struck a nerve. But really, I'm here merely to share my observations."

"No one wants to hear your observations," Madoka admonishes the creature as she clutches on to Sayaka protectively. "Haven't you hurt us enough already?"

"Silly girl," Kyubey retorts. "I have never intentionally tried to hurt any of you at all. Everything that has happened is completely based on your own actions. I am merely a guide and an enabler in this respect."

"There you go talking in riddles again," Kyouko says. "So what the hell did you want to say? Speak up and then get lost."

"It is just my analysis about Akemi Homura," Kyubey begins. "I have been observing your powers and calculating your motives based on your actions. You're not from this time period at all, are you?"

Homura remains silent in light of Kyubey's accusations.

"Your powers are related to time manipulation, are they not?" Homura continues to give Kyubey the silent treatment, so Tsukasa decides to say something in her stead. "So what if they are? What does it matter to you?"

Kyubey turns its attention to Tsukasa. "This correlates with everything I have observed about Akemi Homura. Her foreknowledge of subjects, people and events suggests she's from an alternate timeline. You've also come to this conclusion on your own, have you not, Decade?"

"I don't see how this matters." _Of course it matters_, thinks Tsukasa, _but I'm just baiting you to see if your conclusions match_.

"Simply, the matter is Akemi Homura's motives. What she's trying to accomplish by interfering with my plans. This all centers around Kaname Madoka. This is just one of the many time loops that you have gone through to prevent her from contracting with me, haven't you?"

Everyone can see now that Homura is struggling very hard to keep her emotions in check. It feels like she's either going to explode and reign explosive death on Kyubey, or she's about to burst into tears, but no one wants to be the first to act. They are also still very curious about Kyubey's theories, so it is allowed to continue speaking for now.

"Your silence betrays you, Akemi Homura. In each time loop that you have sought to prevent Kaname Madoka from contracting with me, you have made her a bigger target to me."

Those words struck Homura like a stab through the heart.

"What do you mean?"

"Usually a girl's potential as a Puella Magi is related to her status and karma. Normally only very special individuals like queens and visionaries would have such high potential. But Kaname Madoka, an ordinary school girl, has the potential to become the most powerful Magical Girl in existence because of your meddling, Akemi Homura. In each timeline you forcefully bend her fate, always trying to stop her from becoming a Magical Girl, and thus making her the most important person in the universe."

A single tear has started to trickle down Homura's closed eyes. It doesn't look like she can hold out much longer.

"In short, the more you loop back to alter the timeline, the heavier the burden you place on Kaname Madoka as the fate every aborted timeline is bound to her. This karmic imbalance is the reason she has such great potential."

"I think you've said enough!" Madoka snaps at Kyubey angrily. "I think you should leave now!"

"Madoka…" Homura is moved by the outburst; it was her wish to protect Madoka, yet the roles are reversed again.

"If that's how you feel," Kyubey nonchalantly responds. "Anyway, I've said what I've come to say. I shall leave you all now."

"Madoka…" Homura repeats again as more tears start to flow down her cheek. Madoka moves forward to give Homura a hug. The rest of the girls follow in turn, while Tsukasa averts his gaze and watches Kyubey to make sure it really leaves.

"Cry all you want, Homura. We're here for you, and we'll all get through this… together."

_What's with this lovey dovey all of a sudden_, Tsukasa thinks to himself.

* * *

The day has come. The oncoming storm has arrived. To ordinary humans, who cannot see a Witch, Walpurgisnacht is just seen as a raging storm that's about to tear a new hole in Mitakihara city. Thus city officials have declared a state of emergency and evacuated its citizens to several shelters around the city to wait out the storm.

Kaname Madoka and her family have been placed in one such shelter. As she gazes out into the darkening sky outside, she can't help but think how this will all play out.

Elsewhere, a man and four teenage girls meet.

"Let's take this thing head on, just like how we planned!" Sakura Kyouko exclaims enthusiastically.

"I'll do my best!" Tomoe Mami responds in kind.

"We'll protect Madoka and the people of this city, no matter what!" Miki Sayaka proudly proclaims.

"It's decided then," Akemi Homura concludes. Kadoya Tsukasa simply nods in agreement, and then they start to head towards the oncoming storm.

But even the most perfect plan is not free from outside interference….

* * *

Tsukasa must have felt like the protagonist of some generic shounen manga, where obstacle upon obstacle suddenly springs up to get in his way, and each time another comrade would stay behind to deal with it while ushering him onwards towards the final battle.

The first obstacle that they meet is Kyubey. Calmly perched atop a lamp post, its ruby red eyes intently gaze on the group as they approach.

"What do you want now, Incubator?"

"It might interest you to know that the Walpurgisnacht is not the only Witch in town today."

"What have you done?"

"It is not what I have done that matters, but what will happen if you ignore the Witches and focus only on Walpurgisnacht."

"Mami-san!" Sayaka takes the initiative and addresses her friend and comrade. "Let's handle this."

"Uh… okay, Sayaka-san."

"Tsukasa-san, Homura-chan, Kyouko-sempai, please go on without us. We'll come back as soon as we can!"

"Don't try to be a hero, ok?" Kyouko cautions Sayaka.

"Of course, I won't make myself look bad front of my sempai!"

The group splits and rush towards their respective goals, determined to see things through properly. Just a short distance later, Tsukasa's group runs into yet more troublesome nuisance – a spectacled man in grey overcoat and fishing hat stands in their way.

"Narutaki!"

"Decade! I have prepared a fitting end for you in this world!"

Behind Narutaki, a shimmering wall of energy – the barrier between worlds – appears and carries two Kamen Riders into this realm. Narutaki then walks into the barrier, disappearing together with it.

"Hey big bro, we're going to fight teenage girls," says the first Rider. He has a black rider suit accentuated by gold and silver motifs for his breastplate, gauntlets and helmet. His shoulder pads extend out as large spikes. His spiky helmet sports a grasshopper motif with two silver eyes. On his right arm is a gold-coloured device shaped like a grasshopper's hind leg.

"If this is our path, then let's go to hell together," replies the second Rider who is nearly identical in form, but sporting a different colour theme of green and silver, with blood red eyes. The gold grasshopper-shaped joint is attached to his left leg instead of the arm.

"Tsukasa-san, Akemi-san, this way!" Kyouko leads the group towards an alleyway. As Tsukasa and Homura reach the alley, Kyouko turns around and erects a magical barrier, separating them. She then turns to face the two Riders.

"I'll deal with them. You two go ahead!"

"Be careful, Kyouko."

"I will, Akemi-san."

"Want to go to hell with us, little girl?" Kick Hopper taunts, and then leaps into battle together with Punch Hopper. Kyouko charges forward to meet the two Riders head on.

* * *

At what appears to be the very edge of the world, Kadoya Tsukasa and Akemi Homura stand together. Large chunks of floating debris, automobiles and all manner of destruction surround the pair, and at the epicenter of this is the great Witch, Walpurgisnacht, cackling insanely as it drifts closer towards the duo.

"We're not at our full strength," Tsukasa begins, "but let's give it all we've got. At least we can buy some time until the rest get here."

Homura nods, then brings her purple Soul Gem up to eye level. It glows with power, bathing Homura in brilliant purple light and transforms her into her Puella Magi form.

Tsukasa places the Decadriver onto his torso as it generates the belt. Inserting his Decade Kamen Ride card into the open slot of the driver, he activates his transformation.

"_Henshin_!"

_KAMEN RIDE- __**DECADE**_!

The Witch continues to emit its disturbing, cackling laughter as it magically accelerates a large chunk of concrete towards the duo. They both instinctively leap to the side as the makeshift projectile crashes onto the pavement where they were standing just a fraction of a second ago.

Homura repeatedly draws and fires several M72 LAW rockets in response to the attack, as Decade runs up a bridge while firing with his Ride Booker in gun mode. These kind of attacks should have quite an impact on lesser Witches, but the Walpurgisnacht is no ordinary Witch. Ignoring what amounts to be pin pricks, it fires a stream of fiery orange beams of energy at Homura, who blocks it with her buckler.

The Witch then magically slams a small shop lot onto the bridge that Decade is standing on, causing a tremor that nearly knocks him off balance. As he struggles to regain his footing, the Witch spawns several shadowy familiars who take flight and launch themselves at him.

_KAMEN RIDE- __**KUUGA**_!

_FORM RIDE- __**KUUGA DRAGON**_!

In the form of the mighty blue warrior Kuuga, Decade launches himself high up into the air towards the massive floating form of the Witch. At the apex of the jump, he begins his attack run.

_FORM RIDE- __**KUUGA PEGASUS**_!

Decade starts firing with the Pegasus Bowgun. Each arrow strikes the attacking familiars with supernatural accuracy, thanks to the sensory boost of the green Pegasus form. In mere moments, Decade has cleared the sky of familiars. Now gravity has begun to take over, and Decade finds himself plunging down towards Walpurgisnacht itself.

_FINAL ATTACK- __**DECADE**_!

The familiar train of gold cards line themselves up to steer Decade's powerful kick towards the Witch. He launches himself forward, and as he passes through each card he rapidly gains more momentum and increases his kicking power. Just as his kick is about to connect, however, a 20-storey apartment block intercepts and violently slams him out of the way.

Seeing Decade crash into the nearby pier, Homura stops time and then spreads a dozen RPG-7 launchers around her. Picking up and firing each one at the Witch in rapid succession, she resumes the flow of time to let these anti-tank rockets do their dirty work. They impact into the side of the Witch with enough force to demolish a small building, but the Witch doesn't even flinch as it quickly flings another ton of rubble at Homura, hoping to take her by surprise.

Homura quickly leaps away to avoid the impact, but fails to avoid the Witch's rapid follow-up attack. Struck by a beam of fiery red energy, she is thrown backwards into a crumbling convenience store, kicking up a good amount of dust and debris in the process.

As the smoke clears, Kyubey is seen perched atop the rubble, intently watching to see if Homura survived the blow.

And so we return to the scene at the prologue, where all hope seems to be lost as the two fight a seemingly one-sided battle. But with Kadoya Tsukasa's words of encouragement and hope, Akemi Homura stands tall and they both prepare for another round of fighting with renewed determination!


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The Walpurgisnacht. A Witch so powerful that it does not need to hide behind a Witch's Barrier. An oncoming storm, hell-bent on annihilating everything it passes through. A foe that Akemi Homura has failed to defeat over and over again.

But this time is different. A warrior from another world, a Kamen Rider with great power, stands beside her. And with his words of hope and encouragement, she stands proud and full of defiance against this unsurmountable odd.

Kadoya Tsukasa, transformed as Kamen Rider Decade, holds up a small handheld device while Homura stops time around her. During this frozen time, she spreads dozens of antitank rocket launchers around her and starts firing them one at a time. Each time she shoots, the rocket freezes as her time manipulation powers take hold over the missile. Once she has fired every one of them, she lets time resume.

The many dozen rockets lurch forward and strike the gigantic floating form of the Walpurgisnacht, exploding like a row of firecrackers all over the surface of the Witch.

Decade begins to activate symbols on the panel of his handheld device, the K-Touch, in a set sequence.

Time stops again. This time Homura lines up row upon row of mortars and then proceeds to launch them at the Witch. Time resumes again. The Witch is struck again, illuminating the sky with an explosive light show that shakes both sky and ground.

Decade's activation sequence is complete.

_KUUGA_! _AGITO_! _RYUKI_! _FAIZ_! _BLADE_! _HIBIKI_! _KABUTO_! _DEN-O_! _KIVA_!

_FINAL KAMEN RIDE- __**DECADE**_!

Decade's shoulder pads and chest plate transform into a display of cards neatly depicting every one of the nine Riders called out by the K-Touch. The Decade card is seated on his forehead, symbolizing his ultimate position over the nine Riders. The K-Touch is now attached to the front of his torso, while the main Decadriver slides to the side to make way for the K-Touch.

This is Decade's most powerful form, the Complete Form, which lets him utilize his most powerful attacks.

The Witch is rising into the sky again after rapidly recovering from Homura's explosive onslaught, but Homura is now magically transporting a large fuel truck and sets it on a collision course with the Witch. The truck accelerates up and over a broken bridge towards the Witch while Homura leaps off at the last moment.

The impact erupts the truck's highly flammable content, immolating the Witch in a huge fireball while Homura splashes into the river below. However, instead of sinking into the water a platform rises up from beneath her, revealing warships armed with powerful surface-to-air missiles of the JSDF.

Decade touches and activates the Faiz symbol on the K-Touch.

**_FAIZ_**_! KAMEN RIDE- __**BLASTER**_!

The cards on his shoulder pad and breastplate all flip to show Kamen Rider Faiz. Then Faiz in Blaster Form actually materializes beside Decade. This clone mimics every move that Decade makes even as Decade draws a gold-trimmed Final Attack Ride card from his Ride Booker.

Homura, standing atop the now fully surfaced military warship, magically gives the order that commands the fleet to unload their missiles onto Walpurgisnacht. More explosions rock the atmosphere, sending the Witch crashing into an abandoned industrial complex.

_FINAL ATTACK RIDE- __**FAIZ**_!

Decade aims the gun form of the Ride Booker at the fallen Witch, while the Faiz clone does the same with its Faiz Blaster. Both weapons charge up simultaneously, then unleash a pair of extremely powerful, focused beams of energy that slam into the Witch mercilessly, hammering it with both plasma and kinetic energy. This knocks the Witch further back, toppling it into an adjacent manmade quarry.

The Faiz clone disappears after executing its final attack.

Homura then executes the final part of their plan. The walls of the quarry are riddled with explosives, all synchronized to a single detonator that Homura holds in her hands. With a push of a button, the quarry and the Witch are treated to a violent display of fire, smoke and shrapnel. The resulting explosion is so powerful that even Madoka, her family, and all the people gathered in the shelter feel the tremors like a minor earthquake.

Confident that their attack succeeded, Homura and Decade regroup and stare at the column of smoke rising from the quarry, wondering when it will clear.

* * *

"Did we kill it?"

They only get a short breather before the answer comes. Just as before, the Witch's hideous laughing cackle prevails as it rises from smoke and debris. The large gear train of the Witch slowly grinds and creaks; together with some visible bits of tattered cloth, they are the only clues that some damage has been done but it is obviously not enough.

"Impossible," Decade mutters, and is immediately greeted by a black beam of energy shot from the Witch. The two somehow manage to dodge the surprise attack. Instead of dissipating, the beam breaks up into several shadowy shapes. These become familiars, who then proceed to attack with glee. The two furiously fight to defeat their attackers, but before they are done another wave is sent by the Witch. And then another. And then yet some more….

Just as they are about to be overwhelmed by sheer numbers, three swift-moving figures home in on the horde of familiars and drive them apart.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Sayaka says as she cuts down a group of familiars with her sword.

"We had just finished wrapping up," continues Kyouko as she slashes her way past another bunch.

"It looks like we got here just in time!" Mami exclaims with guns blazing.

The four Magical Girls and one Kamen Rider stand together, ready to face the Walpurgisnacht for the third and final time. Sensing the moment has come, Decade draws a new card from his Ride Booker. This gold-trimmed card was one of the new powers that he gained earlier.

"Excuse me girls, but this will tickle a bit..."

_FINAL FORM RIDE- __**MAHOU SHOUJO**_!

"What's going on?" "What's happening to me?" "I'm changing!" "Decade, what-"

Even Kyubey, who has been observing from the sidelines all this while, cannot believe its eyes. Its measurements indicate a tremendous spike in power levels as the four Magical Girls transform into something it has never encountered before.

Akemi Homura now sports an angelic form - a pair of glowing wings, formed of pure magical energy manifesting behind her back. Her buckler shield is no longer attached to her left arm; instead, she now wields a staff bearing similar markings as her shield. The shield itself sits atop the staff, glowing softly with purple light. She gracefully floats up into the air, her magical wings spread wide open like an angel of death.

Tomoe Mami is hovering, standing atop a yellow magic circle. Her weapons are two pistols that project beams of golden yellow energy in the shape of blades that also extend to form hand guards.

Four energy projections protrude behind Miki Sayaka in the shape of wings, granting her flight with superior speed and maneuverability. Her sword extends at will, turning into a fearsome chain of sharp blades.

Sakura Kyouko's flight comes from energy projecting out from her feet like small pairs of wings, allowing her to make quick and fast maneuvers in the air. Her enormous spear turns into something bigger, the spear tip flaring with magical energy that coalesces into the shape of a ridiculously huge blade.

"I don't understand anything that just happened," Kyouko says as she admires her new form, "but this is totally awesome!"

She is greeted by a flying block of masonry, formerly a small office tower. "Kyouko, look out!" warns Sayaka but Kyouko is already moving to intercept the projectile with her blade held high above her head. In one swift slice, she cuts the building in the middle and then calmly passes between the two falling halves.

The Witch, not amused by the sudden rise in power levels, throws an even taller office block at Sayaka. "That's not going to work!" She extends her chain sword into a spiraling web of shrapnel, twirling it like a graceful gymnastic ribbon dancer. She shreds the building into a million pieces of glass, iron and concrete that fall away harmlessly.

Enraged, the Witch manifests dozens of black, shadowy figures. Cackling insanely, the familiars all rush at the girls like a swarm of deadly hornets. "I'll handle this," Mami announces as she brings both guns up to eye level. Several dozen globes of pure magical energy manifest all around her, and at her command they launch towards the familiars like a cluster of homing missiles. Each round hits its mark, blowing through the familiars like bullets striking an egg. They are instantly defeated, fading into nothing as their dark energies expire.

"All right, let's try this!" Decade announces as he activates his next card.

_FINAL ATTACK RIDE- __**MAHOU SHOUJO**_!

Sayaka's chain sword glows brightly with magical energy as it receives the charge from Decade's Final Attack Ride card. She pulls back her weapon like a fishing rod, then casts it towards the Witch while extending the blade into a long line of razor sharp teeth.

_JUSTICE BREAKER_!

The chain sword entangles itself around the Witch, gripping it tightly while the magically reinforced razor blades start shredding the abomination little by little. The more the Witch tries to move and free itself, the tighter the grip becomes.

While Sayaka has the Witch immobilized, Mami makes her move. Taking up a firing stance, she aims at the Witch while her weapons are charging up. The accumulation of energy is tremendous, coalescing into a huge globe of magical energy before the twin nozzles of her guns.

_ULTIMATE TIRO FINALE… SHOOT_!

Mami releases a powerful magical beam that splashes onto the immobile Witch like a water cannon, burning away parts of the Witch and wrecking its twisted gear assembly. The impact knocks the Witch loose of Sayaka's chain sword grip and sends it tumbling into nearby rubble.

As it tries to rise with bits and pieces falling off, clearly shaken by the onslaught, Kyouko charges towards the Witch at hypersonic speeds, her oversized energy blade poised to cut.

_KYOUKO FINAL GALAXY ZANBER SLASH FINISHER_!

The Witch is powerless to evade as Kyouko unceremoniously cleaves the creature at what is has for a torso. It emits a desperate shriek as Kyouko flies past it. It then tries to turn around and strike Kyouko from behind, but stops and panics when it notices the formation of several large magic circles overhead.

From a relatively safe distance away, Homura concentrates. She has been focusing her power all this time while the others kept the Witch busy. Holding her staff up before her, she utters a word of power that will call forth the destructive energies of those magic circles. The slow-moving form of the Walpurgisnacht is unable to maneuver clear of Homura's target zone as she unleashes her final attack.

_ARMAGEDDON_.

A storm of energy beams rain down from the magic circles, pummeling the Witch over and over like a fleet of pile drivers. Each blast eats away more and more parts of the Witch. Bits and pieces of gear crack and break apart, while rips and tears appear on the Witch's female form. Just as the onslaught appears to die down, one final extended torrent of city block-sized energy beams come slamming down and converge on the final resting place of the Witch, drowning the dark silhouette of the Walpurgisnacht in brilliant purple-white columns of light.

As the smoke clears, the Witch is nowhere in sight. In its place, a tiny Grief Seed lies momentarily spinning on one end like a top before toppling over.

The storm around the city begins to clear as warm, golden light of the evening sun breaks through the gaps in the clouds. Everywhere in Mitakihara, people are slowing coming out of their shelters to bask themselves in the warm sunlight.

"This is impossible," Kyubey exclaims as the four Magical Girls return to their original forms and regroup. "Such sheer display of power is unprecedented!"

"This certainly warrants further investigation into the matter," Kyubey continues as it walks towards them. The girls, however, step away and give it a wide berth.

They're really giving it a very, very wide berth.

"What seems to be the matter…," Kyubey asks, but stops in its tracks when it detects a powerful energy field forming behind it.

_FINAL ATTACK RIDE- __**DECADE**_!


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Kadoya Tsukasa's role here is over as he and the four Puella Magi celebrate their victory over Walpurgisnacht. It is almost time for him to leave and visit other worlds.

"Everyone! You're all here!"

The girls turn to greet Kaname Madoka.

Akemi Homura runs up to Madoka and grabs hold of both hands. Madoka reciprocates by holding on tightly and smiling back. "We've won, and I have fulfilled my promise to you, Madoka-chan."

_Click_! It is a touching moment, immortalized by Tsukasa's TLR camera.

"Justice has prevailed, yo!" Miki Sayaka exclaims enthusiastically while holding up a clenched fist in the air.

"This calls for a celebration," Sakura Kyouko declares. "Have an apple!" Kyouko tosses one at Sayaka, but accidentally smacks her in the face instead. "Hey!"

As the pair clumsily try to grab the apple before it hits the ground, Tsukasa captures another happy moment on film. _Click_!

Tomoe Mami sits quietly and observes her energetic friends. A tear forms in her eye, but she is smiling. It is tear of joy. She wipes it away and gets up, approaching the girls. Together, they hold hands and enjoy the view as sunset graces the city with beautiful golden light.

_Click_! A beautiful scene is captured.

* * *

Some distance away, a spectacled man in grey overcoat and fishing hat is having a conversation with a familiar white cat-thing while observing the girls and Tsukasa.

"Once again, Decade has doomed this world," Narutaki proclaims.

"How so?" Kyubey asks perplexingly.

"The girl named Akemi Homura no longer has a reason to turn back time. You can continue pursuing that Madoka girl on your own terms."

"That is indeed one logical way to think of it," Kyubey says. "Decade is indeed a Destroyer of Worlds."

"Then I shall leave for the next world. Decade may have survived this world, but I am sure that the next one will be his last!"

With that, Narutaki disappears from the World of Madoka, laughing maniacally as he passes through the barrier between worlds.

**END**.

* * *

**Author's Note**: And that's it. I hope you enjoyed reading my first complete fan fiction project. I tried to keep the overall timeline and number of scenes short to realistically fit into a two-episode Decade show. This of course meant glossing over a lot of Madoka scenes in favour of the Decade episode format. Also, the ending is obviously made to fit within the Decade formula, so the Final Form Ride sequence is a given. I just hope I did their forms justice; it's not as crazy and over-the-top as some of the canon forms, but I suppose they're outlandish in their own way.

Finally, I'm not marking this as Complete yet, because I have an alternate ending in the pipeline.

Thanks for reading!


	10. Alternate Ending

**Alternate Ending**

**Author's Note**: If the original ending were a regular Decade two-episode show, then this alternate ending is a Decade Summer Movie. This chapter continues after Complete Decade executes Final Attack Ride: Faiz on the Walpurgisnacht.

* * *

"Did we kill it?" Akemi Homura asks.

"I wonder…" Decade replies as he observes the smoking pile of rubble where the Witch landed.

Soon, the smoke and dust clears and the broken form of the Witch can be seen by them both. It looks battered and motionless, but something does not seem right.

"This does not make sense," Homura says. "If we killed it, it should have disappeared."

"Be careful," Decade warns. "Look over there." Decade points to a small white speck perching on top of the twisted remains of the Witch's enormous gear assembly.

"Incubator?" Homura wonders out aloud.

As the pair observes the fallen Witch, even more white specks appear. Some crawl out from underneath the rubble. Some seem to materialize in midair and land on top of the Witch. Others appear from the sidelines and then proceed to move towards the Witch on their own accord.

"Incubators?!" Decade and Homura simultaneously exclaim in surprise.

Finally, a familiar figure walks out into plain sight. The spectacled man in grey overcoat and fishing hat strides towards the fallen Witch and Incubators, and then turns to face Decade and Homura.

"Narutaki! Just what are you up to?"

"Decade! Behold, your end is nigh!"

Narutaki holds up a belt that is not unlike Decade's Decadriver. Laughing maniacally, he slaps the device onto his waist and it automatically latches on by itself.

"Incubator," Homura calls out. "What is the meaning of this?"

"We have formed an alliance with Narutaki and the Grand Dimensional Space Shocker Empire to eliminate Kadoya Tsukasa," one Incubator behind Homura replies. "Narutaki has access to infinite alternate universes from which we can harness even more energy."

Homura wheels around and fires two quick snapshots at this nearby Incubator, but it is too quick for her and scuttles away.

"You want to destroy me so much that you have aligned yourself with Shocker?" Decade asks Narutaki.

"Indeed! Behold, the power of the Grand Dimensional Space Shocker Empire!"

Narutaki holds out his right hand, and one of the nearby Incubators leaps towards it. He grabs hold of the Incubator by the neck and then places his left hand close to its mouth. The Incubator proceeds to bite it, and a bizarre transformation occurs. Narutaki's veins bulge with strange, dark energies as the Incubator transforms into a card. He then inserts the Incubator card into his buckle.

"_Henshin_!"

_KAMEN RIDE- __**INCUBATOR**_!

Narutaki transforms into a near mirror image of Decade, except he has blood red eyes and a black and white motif for his body armour. He then reveals another card in his right hand and activates it.

_FINAL FORM RIDE- __**WALPURGISNACHT**_!

Narutaki seems to hover up and towards the fallen Witch, and then melds with the thing. The ground rumbles as a horrendous transformation occurs. Eight large, mechanical spider-like legs sprout from the Witch, lifting it up from the ground. The huge gear assembly begins turning again, and dozens of mechanical tentacle-like appendages begin sprouting from it.

As the mechanical Spider Witch _thing_ arises, the Incubators all gather underneath it. A column of energy projects from the belly of the Spider Witch, materializing a bipedal armoured construct. Its torso is round and hollow, with enough space for a single Incubator to occupy. An Incubator leaps into that space and starts piloting the power armour.

The Spider Witch continues producing more power armour, arming all the Incubators and prepping them for battle.

"I don't suppose you have any more rockets in that shield of yours?" Decade asks Homura.

"Unfortunately no, I used them all up."

"Then get ready, here they come!"

As the mechanical Spider Witch ponderously makes its way towards the two, the more agile Incubators leap forward, rear-mounted jet packs allowing them to cover great distances in a single leap. Each suit of power armour has a pair of arms, allowing them to wield an arm-mounted laser cannon and an energy baton.

The battle has begun.

* * *

Homura is reduced to dodging and running in circles, her arsenal of weapons severely depleted by the previous fight. Currently armed with a Heckler & Koch MP5K submachine gun, she tries to fire at the Incubators while on the run but even her magically-enhanced rounds have very little impact on their power armour.

Decade is not faring any better against the overwhelming odds. Even in Complete Form, he is constantly being attacked, forcing him into the defensive and leaving him with no time to activate any Attack Ride cards. He manages to strike several Incubators with his Ride Booker in sword form, but that isn't doing damage fast enough to be of any good.

Soon, Decade and Homura are standing back-to-back while being surrounded by a legion of armoured Incubators. Exhausted and out of options, they can only hope for the rest of the Puella Magi to return.

Then Decade hears a familiar activation sound.

_FINAL ATTACK- __**DIEND**_!

A swirling energy vortex of cards materialize in front of the gun of a blue Kamen Rider, who sports a barcode-like motif similar to Decade. Aiming the gun and energy vortex at a swarm of Incubators, he unleashes a devastating beam attack that mercilessly rips into the enemy and leaves them as flaming remains.

"Kaito, how nice of you to join us."

"Tsukasa, I'm not doing this for you. It's just that we don't respond too well to the idea of Incubators crossing over to our worlds."

"We?" Decade asks.

"I brought some friends." Daiki Kaito, as Kamen Rider Diend, gestures towards a ridge behind him.

Decade and Homura look over Diend's shoulder and notice multiple figures appearing through the shimmering barrier between worlds. Decade recognizes all of them. Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, W, OOO and Fourze. Then even more show up – Gills, G3X, Knight, Garren, Chalice, Gatack, Accel, Birth, another Birth, Meteor and many others.

Looking over at the long line of Kamen Riders, Homura spots her friends among them.

"Looks like we arrived just in time!" Miki Sayaka calls out.

"Oh boy is it crowded here," Sakura Kyouko says.

"So… so many," Tomoe Mami expresses in surprise.

"_Ore Sanjou_!" Den-O exclaims. "From the start to the finish, I'm-"

Den-O slips and falls as everyone else leaps into the fray. The battle is joined.

* * *

Kuuga and Agito settle into their respective stances, then perform simultaneous Rider Kicks on a group of Incubators.

_FINAL VENT_! _EXCEED CHARGE_! _THREE-TWO-ONE-RIDER KICK_! _SCANNING CHARGE_! _BREAST CANNON_!

Multiple Kamen Riders leap into the air and perform their signature Rider Kick finishers, eliminating a large number of Incubators.

_TIRO FINALE_!

Mami opens fire and shreds a new hole in some Incubators as Sayaka slices and dices her way into the horde alongside Kyouko. Decade and Homura rejoin their comrades and fight back with renewed effort.

The Incubators are unable to repel the combined might of Kamen Riders and Puella Magi, and are soon defeated. Now all that is left is the approaching giant mechanized Spider Witch.

The Spider Witch is close enough now that with each step it takes, they could feel the tremor in the ground.

Without warning, a powerful beam of energy emits from one of its tentacles, exploding on the asphalt and throwing several Riders into the air. Realizing that the tentacles are actually flexible weapon platforms that mount powerful energy cannons, the Riders and Puella Magi quickly scatter to avoid clustering that would only serve to draw more fire from the enemy.

More energy beams are fired, causing massive collateral damage to the battlefield. Riders are violently thrown into the air as they chaotically try to dodge and weave to avoid a direct hit, but still end up being caught in the radius of the blast.

Kyouko is caught in one of those explosions, the shockwave throwing her off her feet. Den-O, currently in blue Rod Form, leaps into the air and catches her. "Would you allow me to reel you in?" he then asks in a very seductive tone.

"Eeeeeh?!"

As Den-O gets uncomfortably close to Kyouko, he receives a swift kick to the behind from Sayaka. "Hands off, pervert!"

After each tentacle has fired once, the shooting stops. The Riders and Puella Magi quickly pick themselves up and regroup.

"It seems like it needs to recharge before attacking again," one Rider comments.

"Good, now is our chance!" Decade announces.

Decade and Diend look at each other and nod. They then turn towards the other Riders and nod, as if they understand or recognize some sort of plan in motion.

Without any logic or explanation, all the other Riders except Decade and Diend have motorcycles, and the convoy begins riding towards the Spider Witch. They pick up speed and ride up the broken bridge that Decade previously used to reach the enemy. As they launch themselves up and into the air, the Riders leap off their vehicles and begin executing their respective Rider Kicks.

Like multi-coloured specks of light trails, the Riders accelerate towards the Spider Witch and slam into it with such force that it stumbles backwards, shuddering at each impact. The multiple Rider Kicks cause massive explosions that severely cripple the Spider Witch. As the torrent of strikes continue, bits and pieces from the mechanical monstrosity are torn asunder.

After the last Rider completes his final attack, the smoke clears and reveals a massive hole in the structure of the Spider Witch itself. There, Narutaki in Kamen Rider Incubator form can be seen strapped to what appears to be a cockpit with multiple cables and tubes attached to various parts of his body. As the Riders look on, the Spider Witch starts self-repairing, and the cockpit breach begins to close….

"Now's our chance," says Diend as he draws a gold-trimmed card and inserts it into his gun.

Decade turns around to see what Diend is up to, but is slapped in the shoulder to keep his back turned towards Diend.

Decade sighs. "That's a Final Form Ride card, isn't it?"

"Just shut up and do your role."

Diend points his gun at Decade's back and activates the card.

_FINAL FORM RIDE- __**DECADE EXCELLION**_!

To the Puella Magis' surprise, they see Decade transform into what appears to be a large, hovering gun platform. It sports a long and sleek barrel surrounded by several pink rings at evenly-spaced intervals, quite similar to Decade's pink bar pattern. On each side of the gun platform are two handle grips where a gunner might take position to operate the weapon.

Diend turns to the four Puella Magi and says, "It's all up to you now."

The girls instinctively know what to do and take up positions beside the cannon – Homura and Mami on the left side, Kyouko and Sayaka on the right. Levelling the barrel at the exposed cockpit of the Spider Witch, they charge up the gun and fire in unison.

_DECADE DIMENSION EXCELLION BUSTER… SHOOT_!

The girls are nearly thrown back by the massive recoil as the cannon unleashes the biggest, most badass pink-coloured beam of energy that has ever been seen.

Narutaki can only manage to yell "Curse you, Decade!" before the beam reaches him.

* * *

The sky clears as dust and smoke are blown away by a cool and gentle breeze. Beautiful golden sunlight bathes Mitakihara.

Kadoya Tsukasa waves farewell to his Rider allies, who wave back in return before walking into the shimmering barrier between worlds, taking them home.

Some movement in the rubble is noticed. A beat-up Narutaki crawls out of the debris, his glasses cracked and his overcoat torn in multiple places. "Decade! You may have won this time, but someday I will have the last laugh!"

Narutaki then stumbles backwards and into another shimmering barrier that materializes behind him.

Tsukasa extends a hand towards Daiki Kaito and smiles. "Thanks for your help… my friend."

Kaito pauses stares at the hand for a moment, and then extends his own. The two of them shake hands, then Kaito turns to leave.

"Kaito! What really brought you to this world?"

"You know me, Tsukasa. Treasure, of course."

"Did you find it?"

"Yes. But this world's greatest treasure is a young girl. It's not something that I can handle, so you can have it!"

With that he waves goodbye and disappears into another materialized barrier between worlds.

Tsukasa looks over his shoulder to see the four Puella Magi happily gathered around Kaname Madoka, who has just arrived at the scene to see her friends. He smiles when he hears them cheerfully laughing together.

_Looks like my role here is done_, he thinks as he walks away into the sunset.

**END**.

* * *

**Author's Note**: This was written with a lighter tone than usual because _hey, Decade All Riders movie_! It's silly, its wacky and I think I covered most, if not all, the familiar tropes that you'd see in such a movie.

So that's that.

I would like to thank everyone for reading, and for taking the time to write reviews. You may not realize it, but I have actually worked on this piece for nearly three months now, only to register my account and start posting once I was done with the initial draft. I've spent a lot of time rereading, editing, correcting and making minor tweaks for better grammar/structure all around, which explains some of the delays between chapters.

Now that it's done, I don't think I will want to do another rewrite to cover missing or glossed over issues such as Madoka's internal conflicts, Sayaka's despair, Kyouko's backstory and the big reveal on the nature of souls though. In essence, this is a Decade story set in the Madoka world. Tsukasa and Homura are the main characters in this story so I don't think it benefits the narrative to comprehensively cover anything Madoka-wise. But thanks to the anonymous reviewer who asked for this though.


End file.
